Give Me Back
by ReiChanDeshu
Summary: What happens if, Mikans Ex had come back, What if her Ex was a person who killed her first love? What would happen? I guess this is what would happen...
1. Chapter 1: Just Like This Tree

**Okie...So this is a new story...A replacement for Faded Away! And again...I just deleted it..Im sorry ]:**  
><strong>Okie heeereeee, I think, This fanfic is kinda like a musical? xD Btw Natsume has a twisted personality here :P (Well only sumtimes)<strong>  
><strong>Okaysss letsh shtartshhh (Wht? Start...)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morn`<strong>

"Uuuurgh...Was School _always_ this early?" she said grinning..

"Hello New Semester...Bye Old me...Say Hi to your new CCC." she said (I got this from, The manga called: AAA)

So she had a brand new look...She kept her hair open...  
>Her boots were exactly to the core Black! and she threw away her ribbons (for her hair)<br>And OMG...Hard cold...Eyes..o.O

* * *

><p><strong>At School (Where she made a flashy entrance)<strong>

Everyone was staring at her...  
>Woahhh!<p>

"What?" she said glaring at one girl murmuring.

"N-Nothing..." she said nervously

"Then What the hell are you staring at?" Mikan said in a cold voice

She got into the classroom...

Everyone was shocked

She was grinning on the inside though...

Be Happy she said in her mind to them..

"Woah...Mikan!" he said

"What?.." she said emotionless

"...Nothing..." Koko tried to read her mind..But..He didn`t find any emotions nor anything in her mind..  
>No...It wasn`t cause of her alice...She had no feelings anymore...<p>

'What happened to you Mikan?' thought Anna Koko heard this in everyones mind..

Not only Anna...

She swiftly went across the room taking her seat.

"Yo. Finally decided to live the life like me? Something happen?" Natsume says while reading his manga

"Whats it to ya?" she says

"Nothing." he says but not in a _'Im sooo scared'_ way xD

But she knew it herself yes. She knew, It happened long ago.

Today is the day he...was coming back.

"Ugghhh..." she said in a whisper

"What? Remembered something annoying?" he said

"Yah..I remember how we two are supposed to sit together in the same spot this whole semester." she hissed

"Hahaha...Sooo funny." he said while rolling his eyes

"I know right! Hahaha..." she said, her laugh fading..

"Uurgh..." she said

I`ll just sleep class out or skip

"You really managed to hide that were both dating." Natsume whispered to her

"Yeah...Im sorry Natsume...Something...Happened..Ill tell you...When the time is right." she said

"For now..Please bear with my attitude."

"Ok then..." said Natsume worried

So she skipped...

* * *

><p><strong>Here Outside where She was skipping<strong>

She was confused...

There were two trees outside...

One was An Orange tree...Another was...A Sakura tree...

Which one should she go for shelter? (Mikan means orange in Japanese)

She turned around...And found...A dead tree...No Leaves...Just..Plain dead...

She decided...Youre the tree i pick...

She sat under it..Fell asleep..

"Mmmmmmhhh..." she said awake, rubbing her eyes There he was...The reason she was just like this dead tree...

Yori...Masaru..

* * *

><p><strong>So thash it...Lets find out who this...Yori Masaru is?<strong>

**His name Yori means: Trust**

**While Masaru means: Victory**

**I wonder why? Hmmm..Lets find out o.O**

**Sorry if this chapter was short...Whenever i start a first chapter it`s short but...when it becomes the next chapter**

**it suddenly keeps adding up?**

**Well okieee Bye!**

**-BooReiChan**


	2. Chapter 2: New Character Arrives!

**So...here it is...I might release the next chapter if i get atleast 2 reviews or 1? Oh did i forget...**  
><strong>Theyre already 15 here xD Soo...Yeah...Uh...o.O Chapter 3 is festival.. Maybeeee Mikan: Ughhh...Already?<strong>  
><strong>Me:Uh...Mikan, you know you can return to your oldself right?, since its just a script i made for you o.O<strong>

**Mikan: I know...but...I kinda wanna see the life of Natsume -_-**

**Mikan: And yes...Its boring...**

**Natsume:Oi!**

**Mikan: What? (Still in cool mode)**

**Natsume:...Whatever...**

**o.O Okieeeee...Im gunna start...**

* * *

><p><em>"Mmmmmmhhh..." she said awake, rubbing her eyes There he was...The reason she was just like this dead tree...<em>  
><em>Yori...Masaru..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Here...Dead tree...Yori? o.O) Mikans P.O.V<strong>

Great she thought.

But wait...Why is Tsubasa-senpai with him?

"Yori! What do you want?" I said blocking him from Tsubasa

"Oh..Lookie..Its Mikan..Sakura.." he said grinning

"Heh. Yori means trust but...Its the exact opposite of you, Asshole." I said

"Eh...Change of heart. Mikan? After all those years of spending time with you...I kept my promise.." he said

"Wow...Charming..ughh." I said rolling my eyes

"...Im not done...Promise of coming..To Gakuen Alice Academy." he said An arrow shot through Mikans` heart...o.O Painful Eh Mikan?

"Well...Well...Who decided to use their Alice now? Wannabe! You dont even have a shitty Alice!" I said

"You just have one cause of my stinkin alice sto-" I said

"Wait. Wait. What are you talking about Mikan? Yori is my childhood friend...?" he said

"What? Heh. Tsubasa (lol since she has this attitude now..Theres no senpai?) Stop playin` shit with me..." i started

"This guy...Is a guy whos...Eurghh." I said Someone save me!..

"Oi? Something wrong Orange?" Natsume came

Oh God! When i said save me...I didn`t mean _him_!

"Oh...Got a new boy-friend Mikan?" Yori said

"Not really...Im kinda the glasses type." I said stickin my tounge out a bit

"Ehhh..I never knew that Mikan..Hmmmm..." Natsume started...

"So do you like Iinchou?" he said Euuuurghhhh Annoying person...You Natsume..Aaaaaghhh

"Not really." I said grinning, Still keeping my cool side (xD)

Then suddenly Tsubasa-senpai was wearing glasses? He didn`t even move an inch?

"There...Now...Mikan! Do i look cute?" xD lOl Tsubasa-senpai said I admit...he does...I mean it wasn`t nerdy glasses...It was just those glasses...which were shaped perfectly...

Oh damn you Tsubasa-senpai! You look so hot!

"Not really...Unless...you wear a skirt." i said giggling softly at him

Phewwww...Im saved!

"Hmmm...Add a wig with braids..Then you could be a nerd girl." added Natsume..

"Oi, People..Did you forget about me?" said Yori

"Hmmm..To make it simple..." I said

"YES." Me and Natsume said together What? I turned and looked at him...I blinked several times...

"Did you just copy me? Hyuuga?" I said

"No..I think you did..." he said

Right now we were both grinning...We both suddenly turned to Yori..

Ohhh...Yes...He was _freakin_ out...  
>"Umm..You see, Yori..Hyuuga..Has the fire alice...While I..well...Could copy it...And Burn you a zillion more than him..." I said smirking<p>

He shot me a glare...

"As if im scared of you! Well anyways I have buisness to attend..." he said

But Its so obvious that he was scared...

Me and Nastume turned and did a High 5...

When we both realized what we just did...

"Uhhh...Time to get to class." I said

"Yeah..You`re right..." he said

**In class...Normal P.O.V (Wait a second...We forgot all about Tsubasa-senpai o.O Oh well Bye Tsubasa-senpai [:)**

Oh my gosh...I cant believe how ...Ermm...Hot Tsubasa-senpai was

"Woahhh! Did I here someone say Tsubasa-senpai was hot?" Koko said

Mikan was shocked but...She lied..

"Are you sure thats not Misaki? Wow your reading skills have gone to another level." she said sticking her tounge out

"I dont know...But really...I dont know who said that?" Koko said

"Said? I though it was said _in_ their mind." she said grinning

"..." Koko said nothing

"Ummm...Mikan...If you dont wanna tell me...Its ok..but...Did something happen during the vacation..You seem...Different." Ruka said

"Wanna know? Eh Ruka?.." she said

"Hmmm..then Maybe I should also ask you...Whats your relationship with Hotaru ne?" she said in Mono-tone

"...Well...Okay..You dont have to answer my question..." he said feeling kind of bad...

'I want the old Mikan back! Whoever made her like this...Im gonna kill that person!' thought Nonoko

But Koko already knew that everyone including himself thought that

"Ok class!" said Narumi-sensei twirling in with a tutu o.O "We have a new student!" he said

But Mikan _already_ knew who it was...

He went in...

"Nice to meet cha." he winked

But didnt effect the girls

But Mikan well...A bit...

"Okay...Hmmm..Mikan, Can you be the one to show him around the school, and that way, you could be nice friends with him." said Narumi

Not Knowing the dumb situation

"Tch. I dont think 'Nice friends' would be enough after something that person did!" she said glaring at him

"Eh! You know_ him_!" said all of her classmates

"Pshh You must be forgetting that Im not the...Sugary Mikan." she said giggling then giving a nasty look

"Eeeek!" said all the girls (Except for, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire) [:

"Ummm...Ok then...Natsume...You will be the one." Narumi sensei said

"The one to what? Kick his ass?" he said xD

"Stop joking around Natsume haha." he said

"Pshhh..Try kicking his ass or burning him...He`ll just block it...Damn Guy has my alice stone inserted in him." Mikan said...

"WHAT!" Everyone said...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so thats it...<strong>  
><strong>Its also short because...Im banned from the com cause of a little accident P:<strong>  
><strong>Soo...Ill be back in August 1...<strong>  
><strong>But i`ll try to sneak in, when my Moms out...<strong>  
><strong>And yeahhhh..Oh <em>but<em> then...I`ll be goin to Canada...**  
><strong>Somewhere in between August 1 &amp; 15...<strong>  
><strong>So...uhh..Ill save the chapters, then when I arrive at home in Canada...<strong>  
><strong>I will ASAP publish it [: Ok Thanks..<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Shes Quite Delicate

**Yayyyy I sneaked in for this! since im banned cuz of a tiny accident P:**  
><strong>So uhhhh...This chapter is kind of dramatic?<strong>  
><strong>So yeah lets start before someone gets home o.O<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyones P.O.V (Normal)<strong>

"_WHAT?_" everyone said altogether

"Mikan, You didnt even bother to tell us!" said Anna

"Why do something which doesn`t involve you and the others, Its private ok? Lose it." said Mikan

Everyone was confused, Seriously.

"Ughh, You know what? Leave me be, I got selected for singing at the festival so i need to practice anyway, So...Bye bye!" she said rushing out the door..Gracefully (o.O)

**In the music room, Shes Alone (Normal P.O.V)**

She was looking around.

She finally saw a piano...

"Ahhh...Dusty.." Mikan said She took a deep breath and sat on the chair...

"I hate pianos...It reminds me of _him_..." (Btw not yori :P) said Mikan But...What she didn`t know was...

Yori was actually watching her He was also silently crying...

Woah? Why?

Now he left...But Natsume also heard everything

"Might want to tell me what all of this is `bout?" Natsume said going in the room

"Leave me be Hyuuga..." she said

She blinked away her tears and went outta the room

**She went in the special ability class**

Where People were saying hi to their new member Yori ofc

"Misaki...Come here.." she whispered to her

"This is the one...Yori Masaru." she said

"What! Its.._.him_?" Misaki replied

"Oi what are you two whispering about? Come over here!" Tsubasa-senpai said (xD)

"Meet my child hood friend-" Tsubasa started

"Yori Masaru..I GET IT! i get...THE FUDGIN` THING!" she said completing him

"Ohhh you know him? Well ofc you do, Hes in your class!" he said

"No..Its not only cause of that reason..." she started

"Well Both of us are a big part of eachothers life." said Yori lauging

"Once." she corrected him

"Once."

she went out the door, leaving them be..

"Woahh...Whadya mean big part?" Tsubasa said

Misaki shrugged

"What da hell Misaki! You know and you didnt tell me!" said Tsubasa

"..." Yori whispered something in his ear

"What..When i said that long ago..._She_ was the one, you..!" said Tsubasa

"Oh My Gamebox dude!" Tsubasa said o.O (xD)

"Its true..When you made that bet..She was the one.." Yori said laughing

"You may be my childhood friend Yori..but.." he started

"Mikan was the person who made me realize, this freakin` star here, isn`t a curse." He said going all serious Yori was shocked he never saw his best pal going Mumbos (o.o?)

"Look..I dont understand? What does this have to do with you Tsubasa?" said Misaki

"See...Uhh...Mikan told you, That he did it for a bet right?" he said Misaki nodded

"Well...It happened long agooo...When i didn`t know Mikan.." he started

"I asked Yori to get close with Mikan and then crush her heart..." he said

"WHAT!" said Misaki "Go and get her back here then!" she said

Again in da music room, Seriously..

She has a habit of singing when she wants to cry..(BTW Listen to the song)

**(Evanscence - The Last song im wasting on you)**

_Sparkling Grey_

_ Through my own veins _

_Any More than a whisper _

_Any sudden movement of my heart And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day.._

_Give up your way _

_You could be anything _

_Give up my way _

_And lose myself _

_Not today, Thats too much guilt to pay_

Starting from here her tears started to flow from her eyes, Silently...Silent Pain

_Sickened in the sun _

_You dare tell me you love me _

_But you held me down And screamed you wanted me to die _

_Honey, You know i`d never hurt you that way_

_You`re just so pretty in your pain_

_Give up my way, and I could be anything I'll make my own way Without your senseless hate...hate...hate...hate_

_So run, run, run And hate me, if it feels good (Tears started to flow even more here)_

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

_You lied to me But I'm older now _

_And I'm not buying baby_

_Demanding my response _

_Don't bother breaking the door down _

_I found my way out_

_And..You`ll never hurt me again_

* * *

><p>"I hate you..." she said<p>

"...Do you really hate Yori that much?" Tsubasa said

"Look Mikan...I was the one who made the bet with him..It was long ago..When i didn`t even know you..." he said apologizing

"Its okay...But what im crying for is not cause of the bet..." she said

"What? But thats what you told me!" said Misaki

"What I dont understand is...Why did he have to kill my first love?" she said silently crying..Her eyes..It seemed as if...It wasnt even hazel or brown or anything..

"What...?" said Tsubasa Misaki gasped.

"What do you think the line in the song was? Was it really suited for just a bet?" she said reffering to the line in the song:  
><em>And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away<em>

"Mikan..." Both Misaki and Tsubasa give her a hug

"Let me go..Let me go!" she struggled they wouldnt let go

"Let me..." she started crying

"It hurts..." she said referring to her heart

Finally they let her go

Everyone suddenly shows up Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire/Permy, Koko

"What happened in here?" said Sumire

"Oh nothing..Just something between...Yori, Tsubasa, Mikan and meee" said Misaki

"How come it involves The new kid?" says Natsume

"Well..He does have Mikans stone so..Yep..Hes pretty much involved."

"You want to know the truth? I`ll give you truth." Mikan said

"Dont dooo that...So what if i killed your precious first love? You know thats not good...Falling for your dear cousin?" Yori said

"Tch." she said

"...Im all dizzy right now!" said Koko

"Ill tell you _everything_..."

* * *

><p><strong>..In the next chapter! Whenever i get to post it o.O So yeah how was this?<strong>

**Dramatic much in this chap P:**

**So yayyyy Its released!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

**Yayyyy so... Here we go...**

**Well i made this as soon ASAP since my mom is out :P **

**Sigh sigh sigh? o.O Ok lets start!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Where we left off)<strong>  
>"Actually..It didnt happen during the vacation or anything..." Mikan said<p>

"Then Why did you choose acting like this now...?" said Ruka

"It started in an ordinary day...We slowly became more than just friends.." Mikan said

"I was just sitting down by myself near the river."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! You alone?" said Yori <em>

_"Who are you?" I replied _

_"Yori Masaru, Nice to meet cha!" he said suddenly shaking my hand _

_"Mikan..." I said cheerfully _

_"Eh? Orange? Where?" he said looking around _

_"No..I meant my name is Mikan." I said _

_"Youre joking..I dont suppose your last name is Ringo?" he said laughing _

_(Note: Ringo means Apple in japanese)_

_"Nope. Its Sakura..Mikan Sakura desu." I said giggling "Well then...Hello Mikan..Cherry blossom." he said smiling "...Umm..Well you`re name is trust...So..Ok..Nice to meet you..Yori!" I said _

_He grinned..As if something was funny or something_

* * *

><p>"But..What i didn`t know was...It was because...It was for a bet.." Mikan said<p>

"So? Cant you just live with it?" said Natsume

"My gosh Natsume, To think youre dating Mikan secretly, But dont understand that?" said Natsume

(Did I mention they were going out secretly since..Now, Mikan and Natsume both have fans?)

"Hes just jealous." said Hotaru in a teasing voice

"You wanna know the story or not?" Mikan said glaring at all of them

"Yes Maam." said Koko with a salute

"Ok so...We spent every hour, day, night together..." she said

"But one day..He told me to be his girlfriend..."

* * *

><p><em>"Umm..Mikan..You see theres something ive been wanting to tell you!" he said <em>

_"What is it?" I said twirling around to look at Yori, who was behind me _

_"Please go out with me!" he said _

_"Where? Hmmm..I know..To the festival right?" I said joking around with him _

_"..." he said nothing _

_"Im joking..Of course i will!" I said almost screaming my head off_

* * *

><p>"It was a one-sided love of course...It wasn`t like I was dating him for no reason..." Mikan said<p>

"What do you mean?" said Nonoko

"..." Mikan sighed in a sad way though

"My first love was my cousin...Who.." she started

"You mean Kenta?" said Hotaru (Well they were best friends so..They should know everything xD)

"No! Baka. Hes too ugly!" said Mikan grinning

"It was his wedding day on Tuesday, Which was just two days ago when Yori asked me out." I said

"What!" said All the girls (Anna, Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko)

"I just wanted to forget about him...Its not like i was using Yori..It wasnt anything like that..." she started to cry

"Awww Mikan said all the girls going to her and trying to give her a hug but..

"Hey! My girlfriend! My Hug!" said Natsume

Natsume comforted her...

She continued with the story..

"Hey but wait...When you were in the music room you said that you hate pianos..Why?" said Natsume

"My cousin, was the one who taught me how to play the piano.."

"...Im confused.." said Koko

"Then lets continue..." she said

While Natsume was still putting his hand on her shoulder

* * *

><p><em>I got home safe...But..<em>

_In the dark i saw someone who I didnt see perfectly going to my cousins room..._

_That person went in..I took 5 seconds to think..Then I went in to find Yori looking down on my brother who.._

_Was stabbed by a knife.._

_"Yo...Ri?" I said "Hi Mikan! You missed out on all the fun, Y` Know!" he said playing with my cousins stuff _

_"Y-You...I hate you! You know that hes my cousin yet you..!" i said My eyes were full of tears _

_"You were the one lying to me you know!" he said _

_"What? I did no such thi-" I said but he cut me off _

_"You dont even love me! Youre in love with your cousin whos going to get married!" He said shouting _

_"I loved you...With past-tense..I was starting to, but..Now..Your name doesnt really cut to the chase!" I said screaming _

_"Masaru means victory...yes you won! But you lost something at the same time..Which is me..." I said running out the door_

* * *

><p>"By that time the Ambulance came..But..They didnt save him...They were too late." Mikan said<p>

"...Wait Yori did such a thing!" said Tsubasa

"Yes...Yes he did." Mikan was smiling...She wasnt even crying

"Wait...Person whos dead...You mean..." Hotaru started

"Haruto..of course.." Mikan said

"Hey! Heyyy..Lets not forget your present boyfriend is right here!" Natsume said

Mikan giggled softly..

"I guess his name suits him..." Mikan said

"Why?" said Sumire

"Haru in Haruto means Distant..." she said

"Mikan...Im sooo sorry..." Misaki said

"You didnt do anything...To in Haruto means soar or fly...That was his destiny.." Mikan said

"I hate it when people reveal the past..Its sooo annoying!" said Yori walking slowly towards the group of people

"Masaru...Stay away!" said Tsubasa

"When I said Break her heart...I really didnt mean this!" said Tsubasa

"No..That wasnt for the bet..When I killed him..It was for myself!" he said

"Woooh! Victory for the Masarus`!" said Mikan cheerfully smiling and clapping

"Oh but...They lost something...Hmmm...I wanna know what!" Mikan said smiling

Natsume grinned

"Well..I learn from the best." said Mikan, Natsume was about to kiss her but...

"Hello! We have a situation!" said Sumire

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh..Mmmhmm..Okay...i keep your photograph..And I know it serves me well...You bet it does pal!" said Koko

"...I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away..." Mikan said singing it **(Broken - Seether feat. Amy Lee) (The song isnt actually composed by Mikan..Ok?)**

"So...Still have your favourite song stuck in your head...Which was of course...Composed by the Mighty Mikan!" she said mocking him

"Ehh? You composed a song?" said Nonoko

"Oh..I forgot to tell you...Haruto plays piano...Kenta plays acc. Guitar...Papa plays violin and Juri pla-" she started revealing her families talents

"We get it!" Anna said

"Oh yeahh..Koko well..Reads minds of people..Its his alice.." she said winking at Yori

"...I hate you..." he said (Yori ofc)

"Awwww...I hate you too! Thats sooo sweet..Oh actually...Opposite!" said Mikan

She winked at Hotaru Hotaru smiled "Seriously that again?" Hotaru said Mikan nodded

"I love sweet things, Like a strawberry, I bet my sis even has it on her undies! People like pie and stuff like that, but..Why dont they actually wear this hat?" said Mikan and Hotaru dancing in a silly way

And then suddenly pulling out A huge Hat with Oranges on it

"Ahahahahahaha." said Koko laughing alot xD

"Probably cause it reminds them of me!" said Mikan

"Ughhhh..." said Yori

He left now...

Now everyone was laughing alot!

"That was the best thing i have ever seen in my whole life...I mean where did the Hat suddenly come out from?" said Tsubasa and Misaki

"Actually it`s a key chain...Me and Hotaru bought that in one shop xD To prove that we were best friends..." she said

"But...Hotaru did something on it and...Suddenly it became a habit...Whenever we see Oranges or any funky hat...We just suddenly say it?" Mikan said

"Thank you soooo much guys! Its actually better when I talk about it!" said Mikan

"So you`ll return back to no-" started Ruka

"But Im gonna keep the attitude...It seems that Natsumes life is actually...Quite relaxing." said Mikan and everyone was laughing at this

"Hey! Im still here!" said Natsume suddenly grabbing Mikan and kissing her

"Cheers for the happy couple!" said Koko

"Well...Oh yeah! By the way...Ruka, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume...Please make a band with me!~! For the festival I mean..." she said

"How about me?" said Hotaru

"Oh well Iinchou said youre gonna take care of everything backstage, And he was going to set the effects, Since his alice is illusion, And so we dont need to buy any light effects." she said smiling

Suddenly groups of Natsumes fans were coming

"Oi? What are you doing here? Get out you sluts!" said Mkan back to cool mode

Now all of them ran away

-sigh- "Must I really have this routine everyday?" said Natsume

"Oh yes you have to, Well..Unless you give out the secret of us dating then...No one would bother to come near you, Since your dating a bi-" started Mikan

"Mikan...No one is here! Dont go back to the cool mode!" said Misaki and Tsubasa

"Hey, When you were 15, You got to say it?" she said correcting them

"...Oh well bye bye..Ima go make out with Misaki!~!" Tsubasa said

"...No! Unless we go to a priv. place." (xD)

"Ohhh and Yes we all are gonna make a band! with you!" They said "Thanks!" she said

* * *

><p><strong>Thats the end! And nooo! Its not finished...<strong>  
><strong>Only after 2 more chapters :P Btw Im asking for youre opinion...When i finish all the chapters...Should I make a season 2?<strong>  
><strong>If u want...<strong>

**SO yeahhhhhhh!**  
><strong>bye!<strong>  
><strong>Boooooo! Pandas are cute! o.O"""<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Smiling hurts

**Woooohooohoooo o.O **

**Remind me not to do that again...**

**Btw..Im really hoping that this well get popular..or atleast average [:**

**I think after 1 month it will...**

**Hmmm...**

**Well ok...Starting from this here chapter There`s a contest...But this only Part 1 [:**

**Yori and Natsume will be competing...For Mikan **

**Okay just read it to know! Well u have to wait too...Since this is part 1...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Practice Music room)<strong>

"Ahhh! Were so lucky!" said Anna

"Will you shut th-" started Mikan forgetting that the person who said that was Anna

"Gomene..." said Mikan blushing a bit

"Its okay! We understand.." said Anna

"Yeah...I really hate guys which kill or anything..." said Mikan..

"I kill?" said Natsume

"I meant..." she sighed

"Just joking!" said Natsume patting her head

"You do know that im 15 right?" she said furious

"Yes yes..Ofcourse..." he said in mono-tone

She groaned

"Ok...Lets start..." said Koko

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

Hotaru in charge backstage

Yuu (Inchou) in charge for effects

Band Members:

Mikan: Vocalist

Anna: Keyboard

Nonoko: Acc. Guitarist

Koko: Drums

Natsume: Lead Guitarist (Electric)

* * *

><p>"Yori? Why do i have to have a duet with that..Monster?" said Mikan<p>

"Gomene Mikan...Narumi-sensei planned this.." said Yuu

"Fine..But tell him im the one picking the song..But of-course...he already knows the song!" said Mikan

"But...You have to practice with him first though..." said Hotaru

"Fine!" said Mikan adding annoying sounds after that

* * *

><p><strong>(Here with the guy she hates..Obviously Masasa!)<strong>** Lol...that was a weird way to put it..**

"Start..Hurry up?" Mikan said to him

"But you didnt even pick a s-"

"You know the song..Just start." she said glaring at him

"Fine." he said

Unfortunately Mikans "Friends" were spying xD

**[Song: Broken - Seether ft. Amy Lee] (Yori)**

_I wanted you to know..._

_I love the way you laugh.._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain awa-_

"Stop!" Mikan said

"Woah..hes actually pretty good..Why did she stop him?" Koko whispered to Anna and the others

"We`ve been through this before! Why dont you get it!" said Mikan shouting

"Its that song? You didnt tell me?" he said

"Asshole! Dumbass! Basta-" she started

"Fine!" he said

"You know what? Just sing that out there? Okay i give up? You sing the song im telling you..But you sing it in that tune!" she said furious

He was also angry..but somehow gave off a feeling of sadness

But ofcourse...Koko was the one to confirm that.

"The guys actually expressing his feelings..." whispered Koko To the others

"Grrrrrr..." said Natsume

"Leave them for now.. `kay Natsume?" said Nonoko

**[Both Mikan & Yori]**

_Cause Im broken And im lonesome And I dont feel right When youre gone away_

**[Yori]**

_You`ve gone away You dont feel me.._

_Here...(Yori was pointing to his chest at this moment)_

_Anymore..(He was using the song to express himself)_

"Stop it! Why are you like this?" said Mikan rushing through the door

* * *

><p><strong>[Whooopeeeee Violin tyme!] <strong>**(Music room duh..She loves that place! Probably her emo corner o.O)**

This time its violin

She held the violin tight

Btw just imagine this song in violin mode `kay? Or try to search Violin vers.

Dont worry btw..In the real concert i wont put alot of Evanscence...Some how theres alot..Cause i mean..Who doesn`t love her?  
>Plus her songs are good for sad moments, It makes you wanna cry! Feel the power of Amy lees voice! xD...<p>

**(Everybody`s Fool - Evanscence)**

_Perfect by Nature Icons of self indulgence _

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that _

_Never was,_

_And never will be,_

_Have you no shame?_

_Dont you see me?_

_You know you got everybody fooled!_

_Look here he comes now _(Actually the real lyrics is with she..But..Were talkin about Yori so...?)

_Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Ohhh..How we love you! _(She sang while adding a bit of mono-tone for obviousness that it was a lie)

_No Flaws when you`re pretending _

_But now i know he.._.(This part is also she but..Same reason..)

_Never was,_

_And Never will be!_

_You don`t know how you`ve betrayed me_ (She almost spat the word betrayed)

_And Somehow you`ve got everybody fooled _

_Without the mask..._

_Where will you hide?_

_Can`t find yourself...?_

_Lost in your lies!_

_I know the truth now!_

_I know who you are..._

_And I don`t love you anymore_

"Woah...Kinda harsh maybe?" said Hotaru to the others (Yes..They were still spying xD)

_And it..Never was and NEVER WILL BE!_

_And you dont know how you BETRAYED me _

_And Somehow_

_You`ve got everybody fooled_

_It NEVER was and NEVER will be_

_You`re not real!_

_You can`t save me!_

_And somehow now you`re everybodys fool! (She sang it grinning)_

Hotaru was silently crying..

"Eh? Why are you crying Hotaru?" said Ruka

"I feel her pain..." said Hotaru

"Its true...when someones grinning or smiling..." said Nonoko

"It doesn`t mean they are happy..." said Anna

* * *

><p><strong>Well tatsh it for now...<strong>

**Hoping to see more reviews...[:**

**Did you like this?**

**Ok so yeshhh Byeeeee **

**-ChanReiBoo (Backwards? o.O Like in my prof.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cousin, Brothers, Uncle!

**Yeshhhh Chapter 6 ]:**

**[: Wooohhh Im very excited for when i finish this p:**

**hmmm...I have nothing to say...**

**Better start then?**

* * *

><p><strong>...No ones P.O.V<strong>

"...It doesn`t mean they`re happy..." said Anna

Mikan rushed out and then she spotted her friends

"Oooops..." said all of them except Natsume & Ruka

"..." she looked at them for a second and said..

"Natsume..we gotta practice.." she said

"Okay.." said Natsume worried

They both went to the 4th Music Room

(Well where do you expect the others will practice? So we need music room 1 and..stuff)

So yeah let`s leave them practicing And go to the others...

* * *

><p><strong>To the others<strong>

"Well...For a girl..Yes, Thats betrayal..." said Nonoko

"Are you sure...Cause in that guys mind..." Koko paused

"He keeps denying it...Saying...I didn`t do it, Why are people blaming me?" Koko said

"Eh...?" said all of them...Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka

"What do you mean Kokoro?" said Sumire

"Like I said he kee-" said Koko dumbfounded by their words xD

"We heard you but...What does he mean..exactly?" said Anna

"Yeah. I agree with Anna. Did he not kill that cousin of Mikans`?" said Ruka

"No...I think theres something else Mikans hiding from us..." said Hotaru

"Nani?" said All of them

"Mikan says everything to me..But the things she keep to herself are more than the things she tells me.." Hotaru continued

"More than...Her first love dying?..." said Koko Hotaru nodded

"Hahahahaha can`t be..Its not as if instead of her cousin, she's gonna die?" said Sumire laughing

But oh..._How_ wrong she was!

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Natsume and Mikan<strong>

Mikan held Natsumes face with both her hands

"I`ll be waiting for you..Ok?" said Mikan o.O

Natsume had tears in his eyes "Yeah." said Natsume

They both kissed for a long time then she let go..

And she collapsed

"Mikan!" said Natsume holding her hands which looked pale along with her face

"Woah? Goodbye .. Pass this one to the others Koko?" said Koko recieving a message from Mikan

"Come on Lets check it out!" said Hotaru running towards the 4th Music room

When all of them arrived there they were shocked

"What...Happened..?" said Hotaru silently crying

"She told me listen to this along with everyone.." Natsume said to them holding a CD

"Lets get her to the hospital!" Nonoko said

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hospital<strong>

"Apparently, She is suffering from a coma...Are you sure about this..? She might not be able to make it.." said the doctor

"Yes We`re sure!" said Everyone crying

They took her to the operation room and closed the door

"Well..Might as well listen to this.." said Koko crying a bit

He took the CD from Natsumes hands and played it

And A song started...Mikan was singing...

**(If I Die Young - The Band Perry)**

_If I die young, _

_Bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a,_

_Bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river, _

_At dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow,_

_ I'll shine down on my mother _

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, _

_Oh and Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, _

_No Ain't even grey, _

_but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

_Well I've had, just enough time_ (Nonoko started crying even more)

_If I die young, _

_Bury me in satin Lay me down on a, _

_Bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river, at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

_Well I've had, just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, _

_When I come into your kingdom_

_ I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger,_

_ I've Never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, _

_There's a Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

(Natsume was banging his fists at the wall)  
>"Stop..We`re at the hospital.." said Hotaru saying that while crying so much<p>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, _

_I'll sell them for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

"Thats not true..." said Anna

_If I die young, _

_Bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a, _

_Bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river, _

_At dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love _

_Gather up your tears, _

_Keep 'em in your pocket _

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

"How could we even do that! Baka Mikan!" said Sumire

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

_Well I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls..._

* * *

><p>"..." Everyone was quiet..<p>

"This was probably her final request.." said Tsubasa & Misaki entering Misaki was crying so much

"This is probably what she wants us to do...If she..." Anna said pausing

"Doesn`t...Make it.." said Ruka carefully...

Since, right now..Natsume was the most fragile thing on the planet But...They were more shocked when...

Head Master Kazu, Old enemy Reo, Grown-up Youichi, And deadly Persona?

Were there..

"What...What is Reo doing here? Does he want to capture us again or some-something?" said Sumire

"Heh. Not really...you probably dont know this but..." said Reo giving a chance for Head Master Kazu to say something

"Im actually Mikans uncle..Brother of her father.." said Kazu

"Yo! Im the brother...DUH!" said Youichi xD

"Also the brother...But..did you know Mikans ability is actually A dangerous ability?" said Persona

"Famous star a.k.a Cousin!" said Reo

"Im..Confused...Then why..Does Persona & Reo keep attacking Mikan?" said Nonoko

"And..WHAT! Mikan is actually a Dangerous Ability person?" said Koko They all slowly turned their heads to Hotaru..

"Nani? I knew everything..Shes actually a Yukihira..but you don`t expect me to tell thet to you people don`t you?" said Hotaru

"People? Im your Boyfriend!" said Ruka

"Y`know..I dont have time for this..See the operation is almost over." said Youichi

"We just came to see our beloved sister...Okay?" said Persona completing Youichis` sentence

The doctor came out...taking off his gloves

The doctor opened his mouth and said...

* * *

><p><strong>Woooohh cliff hanger! Btw yeah id ecided..NO CONCERT :P Gomenasai...<strong>

**I wonder how much reviews this will get? ]:**

**Oh well...**

**o.o So yay chapter 6 is out!**

**PLEASE NEED HELP FOR IDEAS...Do you want her to not make it**

**or make it...For now that is..**


	7. Chapter 7: Too Late!

**Chapter 7! [: (Btw...Gomene this chapter is very late!)**  
><strong>SIGH...<strong>

**SIGH!**

**...SI-**  
><strong>Natsume: Okay okay, What is it already?<strong>

**Me: I am in no mood to keep adding chapters the past few days..]:**

**Natsume: What does that have to do with us?**

**Mikan: That sure is rude! Plus if she didn`t continue it...I might die..Y`know..Who knows what the doctor was gna say?**

**Me: And also...You wouldn`t know the ending..There will be no scene of you and Mikan together...**

**SIGH -Natsume out cold-**

**SNICKER SNICKER xD Well..im gonna start..?**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyones..P.O.V?<strong>

_The doctor opened his mouth and said these words..._

"She is alive..." he said

"Oh God I thought she wouldn`t make it!" said Sumire

"...For now..That is...The situation is very dangerous, So we still need to do some work, Do you want to see her right now?" he said

"YES!" said the whole group while the "Yukihiras" said it calmly (`cept for Youichi xD)

They went into her room

"Awww..Shes not awake!" said Anna pouting

Mikans hand twitched...Natsume swore he saw her hand twitch!

"Her hand just twitched! I could have sworn it did!" said Natsume like this was the happiest moment of his life

Mikan blinked, She quickly looked around

"Where...Am I...?" she said confused

Everyone was silent but then...

"Hurrah!" shouted Misaki

And everyone was happy

"Nii-chan..." said Mikan Everyone froze except for the "Yukihiras" xD

Mikans eyes started to get teary..  
>"NII-CHAN!" said Mikan and went and glomped Persona<p>

"You...are..making me look ...not like my usual self..." said Persona sweatdropping

"Oh My gosh! Did Persona just sweatdrop?" said Nonoko amused

"Woaaaaahhhh..I need to see more expressions which he doesn`t show! MORE!" said Hotaru like her usual-self

"Money-Making bastard! a.k.a `Best friend.`" said Mikan glaring at her

"Thats kinda rude Y`know." said Tsubasa laughing

"Can`t you give Youichi a hug?" said Youichi pouting

"Ke-kkou desu~" said Mikan grinning (Note: Kekkou desu means No thank you in japanese)

"Onee-chan o imi suru!" said Youichi pointing at her (Note: Sentence means, Mean Onee-chan)

"Th-Thats so...CUTE!" said Misaki with sparkling eyes

Mikan finally let go off Persona and glared at Reo After a few 7 seconds

"Oh...They know..." said Mikan angry

"Wait...They _know_..They know!" said Mikan definetely furious

"What just happened..Mikan was in enemy mode and then..then?" said Ruka confused and puzzled

"Ohhh..The only thing they dont know is.." Mikan paused for a second

"I actually have a lot of other alices which are...besides Nullification.. `Stealing and Insertion Alice, Amplification, Teleportation and Telepathy Alice`" said Mikan pausing for breath.

"...So just now i used Telepathy with Reo or..so called Cousin." said Mikan

"Its all true. DO THE MATH." said Youichi

"...I..I couldn`t even read her mind knowing this information.." said Koko getting a little teary

"I-I-Im a failure as a mind-reader!" said Koko

"Ah...Guess i didn`t have to sing...I was really waiting for that moment..since I really wanted you guys to Lay me down on a bed of roses." said Mikan pouting

"BAKA! You are worrying about that in this kind of time?" said Natsume who didn`t even speak in the past few conversations

"Yeah, You really had us worried young lady!" said Tsuabsa & Misaki together

"..." Mikan stopped talking...and tears started to form in her eyes Mikan ran and went to Natsume

"Kowai desu..." said Mikan sobbing "What? You met me right now and you are saying I`m scary?" (Note: Kowai means Scary)

"Iie! Iie!" said Mikan crying

"It was scary...I..couldn`t see anything..Everything was pitch black and I-" said Mikan crying in the arms of the guy she loved [:

"Its Okay..Its okay." said Natsume embracing her tightly (FINALLY! A ROMANTIC SCENE! KYAAA!)

"Mikan...Tell me the truth..You told me you were fine but," HSP said a.k.a Uncle Kazu

"I said I`m fine Uncle." said Mikan giggling

"There she goes again! Thats what i seriously dont like `bout you, Cousin!" said Reo

"Hai Hai! We know that whenever you lie you giggle! Not laugh, but giggle!" said Youichi

"We already know, So...Quit the act..Onegai?" said Persona

"We say Giggling situation for a shortcut."

"Th-That means when I-I kissed Mikan on the cheek at the Christmas party and she giggled?" said Ruka panicking (Read Manga)  
>(Actually when Ruka kissed her on da cheek she didn`t actually giggle, I just made it up..Well..Its my fanfic!)<p>

"Ruuukaaa..." said Natsume while everyone heard a crackle

"And Wh-When I asked Mikan Its okay for me to read her mind for time to time?" said Koko also panicking

"And when Mikan said Its okay if we make her taste/try my experiments/cooking she meant..." said Anna & Nonoko both pancking too

"And also when I asked her how i looked with straight hair?" said Sumire panicking

"And when I asked her if I hit her with the Baka-gun everyday for fun if she did something stupid?" said Hotaru panicking (`t there a person who`s like Hotaru around?First time Hotaru panicked [:)

"When I asked Mikan if Its okay for her to sit and talk only to my duplicates cause Im busy?" said Misaki (Her alice is doppleganger xD)

"When I asked her if its okay that she keeps listening to me about how i got this star mark again and again?" said Tsubasa xD

Now...Everyone in this room was panicking and running around in circles

The remaining people sweat dropped (HSP, Reo, Youichi, Persona, Natsume, Mikan)

"I will kill you!" said Youichi (Eeek Scary Little Bro!)

"Can we forget the fact that we all confessed our sins? And go to what we talking about?" said Persona

"Yeah. You said You were fine, LIAR!" said Youichi sobbing Everyone froze from panicking

"What do..you...mean?" said all of them

"She had a coma just when she was 5 and she only had the remaining 22 years for her to live...unless theres..a cure ofcourse.." said Uncle Kazu :3

"That means...She only has 12 more years to..live?" said Hotaru

"Unless theres a cure." Koko corrected her while he did an action of pointing to his brain, Pobably he thinks he`s smart xD

Natsume froze

Mikan giggled

"Oh come on Uncle, You dont really think the doctor was serious!" she said giggling again

Everyone froze including Persona

"She..." said Reo

"Just.." said Persona "GIGGLED..." said Everyone else

Natsume was silent...

Mikan froze along with them realizing they knew about the `Giggling Situation`

"Ah...Uh..Uhmm...Eto..." Mikan didn`t know what to say.

"You know what? Im out of here." said Natsume coldly as he walked out of the room

"Natsume? The woman you love was about to die and now you just leave?" said Sumire

"Geez..I didn`t know you were such a big fan of a guy like this Sumire!" said Koko

"Mikan..How could you date someone as cruel as him?" said Hotaru

"Yeah...Says the girl whos my bestfriend but still blackmails me." said Mikan in mono-tone

"What should Mikan do? Its not like she can go run after him, Apologize about not telling him about everything, About Yori, And the coma?" said Anna in mono-tone

"Yeah...I know right?" said Mikan crying Everyone put their palms on their forehead

"Ughhhh. Why are you soooooo dense? I mean do you even know while Ruka kissed you at the Christmas party?" said Sumire

"He has liked _you_ for the past 5 years! And Hotaru had to bear with it cause she liked _him_!" said Sumire continuing her sentence

"...I-I..Im.." Mikan didn`t know what to do...She caused her bestfriend so much pain..

"Can you stop it!" said All 3 of the boys (Youichi, Persona, Reo)

(Btw i feel as if HSP has gone outta the world o.o...Im no tmakin` him talk much `cept for info)

"Did you know Mikan is also suffering from anxiety?" said Reo

By the time he said `from anxiety` Mikan collapsed

"We..I..Didn`t know..." said Sumire

"What do you mean we? Baka, I knew thats why I didn`t mind it..!" said Hotaru

"Im sorry.." said Sumire

"Instead of worrying about you..We should get Natsume.." said Nonoko

"Yeah..." said Ruka Everyone turned their face to Ruka

"Ruka..Good luck..Be a Man!" said Koko patting his head

"Go little kid!" said Tsubasa making a mess out of his hair

"Eeeek..Good luck with your best pal!" said Misaki

All of them knew he was about to be sent to the flames of hell, Even though hes Natsumes Best guy friend.

"Why meee?" Ruka cried

"JUST GO!" said all of them

"Fine!" said Ruka biting his lower lip

* * *

><p><strong>To Natsumes Mind! Da-DUN! (P.O.V)<strong>  
>I can`t believe she didn`t tell me all of this...She never..told..me<p>

"Natsume!" the figure repeated again and again

Soon enough..I figured out it was Ruka I turned around and said to him..

"Nandayo?" I said to him

"Mikan collapsed! Did you know she has anxiety?" said Ruka

Oh yeah..yeah.._Another_ thing she didn`t tell me..

"Hurry up!" he said to me in a rushing manner (If that is even a manner? O.o

"No!" by the time I said No..I shouldn`t have done that..

Me and Ruka heard a loud bang noise from a gun..

"What..Was that?" I said, not sure what it was...

Rukas eyes widened..He was looking at a window..

I turned and faced the window..And what i saw was completely shocking...

* * *

><p><strong>To Mikans room in da hospital! <strong>**(Which btw was the room which had a window facing Ruka & Natsume)**** Mikans P.O.V also**

No..I don`t want to die so fast...Its okay God..Its okay, I dont care if I die in 12 years! As long as I dont die now!

The scene right now is horrible

Yori pointed his gun towards me

"Time for a little revenge, Isn`t it, Honey?" said Yori xD (Pretty cocky, Huh?)

"Noo! Mikan!" said Misaki

"Let the gun down...Or I will place a death mark on you Yori.." said Persona calmly

"No! Rei Nii-san!" said Mikan bursting in tears

"Rei?Whos Rei?" said Sumire

"I can see this lonely soul...She died cause of a coma..Shes willing to help..I mean Yori can`t see her..!" said Youichi

"Put the gun down..Relax..Relax.." said Reo using his voice pheromones

"ALL of your damn alices won`t work, I have Mikans alice stone!" said Yori laughing madly like an evil clown o.O

"How..?" said Kazu (I didn`t say Uncle xD He really does have tiny parts...I wonder how old is he now...Its 2011..O.O)

"Ofcourse the past, The past!" he said crazily..

"Is he mental...?" said Koko

"Call me mental! While your niece is the one mental!" said Yori to Kazu

"Oh please, we all know that Mikan only has a coma and anxiety but not mental disorder?" said Anna giggling

"Its not the time for laughing Anna!" said Everyone

"Oh yeah and answer to your question, Rei is Personas real name!" said Kazu xD

"Grr..!" said Persona

"Did you just forget the situation we are in?" said Hotaru calmly...(Yeahhh...And she says it calmly like_ nothing_ is happening. Pshhh)

"Why are you doing this?" said Mikan while her front hair covered her eyes.

"Isn`t the answer easy?" said Yori pointing the gun to her then slowly to himself

"If I kill you, I will kill myself or..I will regret it.." said Yori furious (KOWAII! )

"But the question is Yori..._Why_..will you regret it?" said Mikan looking up at Yori which caused her eyes to be revealed..with tears (Hes tall...)

"..." Yori was stunned...He didn`t know the answer to this question...

But...he quickly changed the topic realizing this was no time for drama He quickly got angry again and BANG!

There goes the vase with flowers which had been from Mikans grandfather!

* * *

><p><strong>Rukas P.O.V<strong>

Oh no Mikan!

Wait..Did he just break the vase of flowers from Mikans grandpa using a gun..

Well _that _is a first...

Wait! Why am I thinking about that in times like these?

"_Now_ will you go to her?" I said grinning at him

"You are starting to become more like me.." he sighed

Oh God! I just recieved a praise from the person I admire most! xD

Aside for Mikan anyway...

"No..Ruka! I wasn`t praising you..I was praising me.." he said while he ran up the stairs to Mikans room along with me

When we reached there...We were too late...

Mikan got shot by Yori...

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Whew...BTW read my profile ]:<strong>

**Yes..Im not gna make any series soon..Only one-shots or one-shot collections :3 Btw..**

**Guess if she really did die xD Well...Takes a little time to post the next chapter so...**

**I`ll probably take a week or two?**

**[: Thank u to the people who read this fanfic..**

**Although I know there aren`t many o3o Please leave a review! {;**

**If u want to...**

**Oh and...If some lines/sentences stick together..My computer doesn`t really save everything correctly ]:**

**But oh wells...I hope everything is proper!**

**Yes! This chapter Officially has 2,710 Characters! **

**Finally..Well..Thats my sorry for being late (About posting chapter late)**

**-ReiChanDeshu**


	8. Chapter 8: Imposter Twin!

**Yeshhh! 2 or 1 more chapters until this is finished! (Besides the side story [:)**

**Finally! Woot Woot!**

**xD Ermmm...**

**NOTHING TO SAY!**

**Ohh..uhh I changed my mind in chapter 4, In chapter 4 I said only 2 more chapters but.. :P o.o...**

**Oh well...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs or Gakuen Alice...Except for Yori & Yoru (Yoris twin..Going to be introduced in next chapter) & Mikans cousin: Haruto [: And My crazy imagination.**

**Kitsuneme:Ohhh...now she says the disclaimer parts! (xD Im giving other people parts too atleast xD Me:SHUT ur mouth Kitsu!**

**Yuu: Now Now No f-fighting please...**

**Me: Aww! Okay...LETS START! :3**

**Btw I realised Ruka hasn`t said anything O.O So lets forget the fact he was even there in this chapter xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumes P.O.V<strong>

I gasped...(Wow first time huh Natsume?)

"She..." Misakis eyes widened Hotaru snapped..She slapped Yori so hard...

The sound of that slap sounded painful...And loud...

"Onee-chan!" Youichi had tears in his eyes..

"I-I g-guess my l-last wis-wish w-will co-come t-t-..rue...R-Rememb-ber..Rose..roses.." Mikan said coughing up blood

She got shot on her chest...

I widened my eyes in shock..

I ran up to her

"Damn...Don`t fuck with me Mikan!" I screamed...

Wait did I scream..?

It took me a few seconds to realize tears were coming out of my eyes Anna stood there in shock...

After 2 or 3 minutes, The others were here...

Tono, Yura, Kaname, Mochi, Nobara, Yuu, Shiki and everyone else who started changing their attitude cause of Mikan..

They were rescued by her...I was rescued by her...The girl I loved

"Yura...Yura..." Nonoko whispered and slowly becoming louder

"Yura Tell me! Is she going to live!" Nonoko was crying

'I-I...I cant see her future..." Yura had tears in her eyes

"Mikan..." Tsubasa had said nothing...

I remember...He always used to be so worried about that star mark..but now...cause of Mikan..He doesn`t even care what people think any more...

The doctor rushed in quickly

"What happened!" he said quite shocked

"She got shot...by..." everyone whispered...

Yori just stood there while various type of girls who were here slapped him.

Nobara cried so much and gave him a hard slap...Ouch..

Misaki made 3 or 4 more duplicates and..Ow...that is one painful slap...

Sumire stared into his eyes before punching him in the stomach

All the girls took turns kicking, punching, slap, _You_ name it

Some of the guys stood there while others punched him..

I wonder how many bruises he got..._That_.."Yori"

Ruka...He was probably the one most hurt..Aside from me..

Everyone was staring there...crying...sobbing, eyes widened in shock..

"You...You...took the girl I love most..SHES DEAD!" One person said...

"If you could`ve just let her live for 12 more years!" said one girl at the back..Im not sure who it was...

Was it Yura?

"We only have one question..." The girls surrounded him...

"Did..you" said Anna

"even love her?" said Sumire continuing

"Or did you..." said Misaki crying..

"HATE HER THAT MUCH TO KILL HER!" Hotaru screamed...

Rei (Persona), Reo, Youichi & HSP were silent...and were waiting for his answer..They were ready to attack any moment if he said something unnecessary

That damn guy...he didn`t say anything...Grrr..

"Y-" I said but someone interrupted me

**Youichis P.O.V**

"Y-" said Natsume Nii-san but I interrupted him

"Stop!" I said

But before I could say anything

The doctor who was just standing there finally said

"Stay here! We are going to try to save her before she dies!" said the doctor bringing her to the surgery room

By the time they took her there I continued...

"A soul here in this room is willing to help.." I said looking at this stunning soul who appeared before me..

He reminded me of Mikan...Same honey goldish eyes...Same brunette hair but his was darker..

It took me 2 seconds to realize it was Mikans cousin...

He said to me

"Tell them not to blame Yori.." the soul here said..

His voice was very angelic...(Not in yaoi way O.o)

"Why?" I said to him while people were staring at me..Probably thinking who am I talking to?

"I..Wasn`t killed by him.." he replied to me in a very generous way

My jaw dropped open..

"B-But..I thought..?" I was confused I didn`t get it...

"His twin brother killed me...Yoru.." he said to me

"He has a twin?" I said to him..?

"Ahh! Now I see! He has a twin brother!" said Koko reading that Yoris mind

"So what this soul said was true..." I said out loud

"What...?" said Natsume nii-san

"Mikans cousin is right here infront of us." I said

"WHAT?" everyones jaw dropped..

"I`ll handle this.." said Hotaru

She took out a big thing which looked like vacuum cleaner?

Everyone was like What? or Huhh? or FTW?

She took the..thing? and asked me..

"Where is he standing?" said Hotaru

"Right there", I pointed to an empty space infront of me

She held out the vacuum cleaner? and pressed a tiny button on the back

"Soul Viewer X-7568. Also allows everyone to hear what he is saying." she said in a buisness kind of manner

And now the guy looked even more clear...

* * *

><p><strong>Harutos P.O.V (Mikans Cousin a.k.a First Love)<strong>

"Ah. Arigatou.." I said to them smiling Their eyes widened..

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with me?" I scanned myself from head to toe

"Oh. Nice to see you again Hotaru." I said holding my hand out to give her hand a shake

"Haruto.." said Hotaru

"Ah...Uncle Kazu!" I said happy to see my relatives once again

"Nii-san!" said Youichi running towards me..

"So lets get to the man point..Haruto, Who actually killed you?" said my uncle

"Yoru.." I said turning my head across the room to Yori..

"Hello..Yoru.." I said to him, I knew he wasn`t Yori since when Yori sees me, he starts to get nervous...

This one didn`t

"WHAT?" said everyone in the room

"HOW?" said Mikans `new` boyfriend...Im not sure what his name was...

"Grrrrrr...How did you find out!" Yoru turned to me and...he was really furious

"Oh yeah by the way Did I mention you look so much like Mikan?" said Koko

"Maybe Mikan just fell in love with you because you reminded her of her-se-" This guy was kind of noisy though...

No wonder Mikan became an idiot...Oops said that out loud

"WHAT DID U SAY! You are trying to pick a fight with me?" he said that Koko guy

"Its true...Mikan was actually very..er...how to say this..." I scratched my head from behind

"She never opened her heart to anyone but her relatives for example Reo & Persona." Hotaru explained to them

Pheww..she saved me.

Everyone was surprised "Dont act like that..You were the people who made her a baka." I said to them..

Oops..

"Whaddya say!" said Tsubasa Andou..the guy who realized he was inlove with Mikan but ended up with the Dark Pinkish red haired girl?

"I was watching her everyday..I even pulled some pranks on her.." I grinned

"Ohhh..Thats the reason why Mikan keeps tripping on...well..._Nothing_?" said Sumire I laughed..  
>"Did you forget that I`m here?" Yoru said<p>

"Grrrrr..." I got angry..I really don`t want to use my alice at times like this but...I have no choice...

"Turn around." I commanded him as he slowly turned to the wall

"Punch yourself." I said to him again

"Damn...I almost forget you had the ability to make people do as you say." he said while I grinned

"Isn`t that voice pheremones?" asked this little girl..with ice-blue hair

"No..It isn`t..Its only an ability to command people to do as I say," I said

"Even if you put on my mushroom invention to not hear what hes saying." said Hotaru (I forgot the name of that invention, Its in the manga though.)

"I can still command them, Or to put it simple, Nope Im not commanding them anything, I can just make their body move on its own." I said to them, The people who were confused

The doctor rushed back.

"She doesn`t even have a bullet from where her chest was bleeding!" he said

"What? Thats impossi-" said that guy with glasses (Yuu) but somehow I felt he was putting on an act..?

hmm..Must be my imagination.

Yoru began to move but I made him slap his butt...Kekeke...I miss the old times when I was a teen...Too bad Im only 22

"Youre only 22? But Mikan said you were getting married in the past?" This Koko kid said,

I figured he probably has the reading alice (Mind reading)

"Ah no, Its a tradition in our family, Everyone in our family got Married at 16 and had children at 17." I said to them

Mikans boyfriend froze "But..Its December 17, Shes turning 16 in January 1!" said Natsumi Im sure that was his name...(Did I mention its December in this fanfic xD?)

"Nope, Its Natsume." Koko corrected me

"And I have to do _it_ with Mikan next year?" he panicked...Hmmm. Intresting I thought this kid was cold-hearted

**Natsumes P.O.V**

Just as I was about to panick so much...The doctor continued

"It was an illusion." said The doctor

"One of the girls/boys has used their alice

We all turned to Yuu "And you said It was impossible!" I said to him

"Gomene Gomene Gomene. Dont burn me! Aren`t u happy she`s alive?" said Yuu, He was honestly terrified

Mikan came in "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Harutoooo!" said Mikan rushing to the ghost but...Since he was a ghost..She ran right through him and landed on her stomach.

"...Who made her an idiot?" this Haruto asked looking around the room

"Geez. Haruto...Before you leave, Can I have a-" Mikan said but realized Yori was here, But it was actually his twin ofcourse

"...What are you doing here?" she said to him harshly

"To kill you, How come youre alive?" he asked calmly.

"Oh..Thats simple...because you saved me." she smiled

"Or should I say...Because your brother saved me, I know its you, Yoru." she said holding his chin up so that his eyes could meet hers.

"I knew from the very begining.." Mikan had said to him, Somehow she reminded me of my oldself

"...What Haruto said was trueee...Somehow its like shes a different person." All of them murmured

"Yori, Please come out..." Mikan said

Yori came out, and that guy looked exactly like this Yoru guy here...

"Hello O-Onii-san..." he was actually quite more nervous than I thought he`d be

"I thought he was all like..` Yo!` When you explained the past to us?" said Tsubasa

"Yeah..." agreed Misaki "No actually hes only like that with other people, Right partner in crime!" Mikan said

"Yeah! We are awesome!" he said but by the time he realized that people were here

"U-U-Umm..." he didn`t know what to do

"How did you know!" said Yoru

"Oh I knew, Since_ that_ day." Mikan grinned

"Let me explain..." Mikan grinned

* * *

><p><strong>Wooohhh I managed to finish this in less than a week so...Forget what I said in the last chapter..<strong>  
><strong>yes I know its getting boring but...I promise the next chapter wont be [:<strong>  
><strong>Though Next chapter will be full of action! [:<strong>  
><strong>Bye byeee, See you in...<strong>  
><strong>Wonder land! xD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Let her Explain

Weeee-hooo!

The summary will change, AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!

Cant find a good summary for this, so i need to think it through...Any one got any ideas 4 da summary?

Me: Say Howdy

Natsume:...Howdy...?

Me:Actually..o.o...Don`t..That is not a single bit cute on you!

Koko: Howdy!

Me: Awww thats cute!

Natsume: Wh-?

xD Lets start...

* * *

><p><strong>Mikans P.O.V<strong>

"Let me explain." I grinned

"Keep him frozen, Onegai, Haruto?" I said to the soul infront of me

"..." Natsume said nothing..

I used telepathy...

What are you thinking?

"Nothing." he replied

Oh well...

"It was like this..." I said to them They were listening carefully, Like it was good news..

I smiled at them.

Their eyes widened

"What, is there something wrong with me?" I said scanning myself from head to toe

"Woah shes just like Haruto!" said Kitsuneme

"Yeah!" agreed... _everyone_? o3o

"Hey! Just cause I look a bit like Mikan!" Haruto said

I wonder what they meant... (In last chapter. Spot the resemblance?)

"On with the story." I said to them.

"The first time I met Yori, The real one. Was actually very nervous. No I didn`t meet him down the river, That was Yoru." I said to them

"It`d be easier to show you!" I said

"Tono-senpai, Can you give me your alice stone?" I asked him

"Okay..." he replied, He quickly made one I took it and inserted it into my body

"There. All done." I whispered

"Kay lets make a...TIME WINDOW!" I said excited

I made a time window and said to them

"Come in! Hurry up!" I said..

"Not much time!" I said to them All of them hurried up and ran into the time window

We were at a scene of me in my 12th birthday..At the park.

"After We had that party you threw for me. I went to the park and met someone..." I giggled

Yori gave a sigh

"But...He caused me to reveal my true self."

"FINALLY!" said Haruto

* * *

><p><em>"Ouch!" I bumped into someone <em>

_"Ah. Gomene!" said this guy with jade hair _

_"You think thats going to help?" I stared at him with an angry look _

_"I-Im sorry." he replied _

_"Ahhh...Well I guess I could forgive you, I dont like being stressed out, Especially on my birthday..." I smiled _

_"Eh? Its your birthday! I`ll make it up to you! How about I treat you to some cake?" he said to me_

_ "Sure..." I said unsure_

* * *

><p>"Ahhh.I remember that day...Natsume said dont go with some strangers, Even if you just met him, Nyeeh nyehh nyehh!" I said in my mono-tone<p>

"Not my fault!" he said angry..

"Well lets continue.. At the cake shop." I said

* * *

><p><em>"I`ll have the blueberry mousse cake, Onegai." I said to this guy <em>

_"First of all what is your name?" I asked him _

_"Yori, Yori Masaru..." he said _

_"Mikan.." I said _

_"You are changing your mind? You want an orange cheese cake?" he asked me _

_"No..My name is Mikan Sakura..." I said to him _

_"Add the Yukihira..." I whispered _

_"Hmm..What did u say?" he asked me _

_"Nothing..." I told him_

* * *

><p>"What the heck did you whisper that day btw!" Yori asked me<p>

"Ohhh...I whispered `Add the Yukihira.`" I said to him

"Ohhhh.." he said

We continued with the scene

"After I ate the cake.."

* * *

><p><em>"Well thanks for the cake but I have to meet up with this guy..." I said, My face got red, <em>

_"Eh...Perhaps you like this guy?" he said to me _

_"Ohhh..Not really, Im just imagining what will happen if i`m late..He has the fire alice you know..." I told him_

* * *

><p>"But obviously I was blushing not burning..I liked that guy alot.." I grinned turning to Natsume Natsume covered his face<p>

"Ohh..you were talking about him..." said Yori turning to Natsume

"C`mon...Go back to da story!" I said to them

"So...Then I met Natsume, Remember when we met at the mall?" I asked him

"Yeah." he said

"Ok so...Then I met him again...But It wasn`t Yori..." I said

"What do you me-" said one of them behind..

"Shh! Watch!" I told him

"The next day was exactly what I told you guys, Remember?" I told to them (Chapter 4)

"Yeah..." they replied

"So I`m gonna skip this part." I smiled to them

"This Yori at the river introduced himself again...So, I went on the net and searched Masaru, It turns out there are 2 brothers, Yori & Yoru, The twins." I grinned

"It turns out, M-My brother acted to b-be me. And so Mikan, The person asking you to go on most of the `dates`every single day of your life, and asking you to be his girlfriend." Yori said

I went over to the Yoru who was facing the other side

"Haruto, Please?" I told my cousin

"Fine...Face her..." Haruto told Yoru

"Yoru...You`re so gentle..." I smiled at him

"Bitch. Tch." he replied

"But then how come you knew he was the one who killed your cousin instead?" Yuu asked me

"Pf..Pft..." I laughed so loud

"It`s sooo simple.." Me and Yori chorused together and stared at the others with a grin

"Did you practice that? Cause thats really creepy.." said Sumire O.O

"Watch the real story." I told them and so we turned to my past

"Remember when I saw a black figure?" I asked them (Chapter 4)

"That was the real Yori, Yoru was already inside." I told them "Look." I told them

* * *

><p><em>I walked to the black figure <em>

_"Yori!" I shouted _

_He put his hand on my mouth _

_"Mikan, Right? You see...,I have a twin bro..Hes inside..He plans to kill your cousin!" He whispered to me _

_"What! My..cousin is my..my first love!" I whispered back_

* * *

><p>"And so we planned to hide everything, so his plan would <em>succeed<em>.." We both told them while I giggled and he laughed

"I have a feeling that giggle isn`t the giggle of lies..." Reo said (Remember, `Giggling situation`!)

"And also, The fake Yori, which was Yoru, tortured me in the past." I told to them

"Remember when you guys were asking why I had so many bruises? Because of this whole dumb plan I have to act dumb, Since the day I came to Gakuen Alice. I had to act as a different person...And Yes I`ts disguisting." I told them

"So her excuses were..I tripped, I fell out of bed and stuff like that?" said Ruka

"But I also had to act as a `Sakura` for another reason." I stuck my tounge out a bit

"People are after Mikan, Since the Yukihira company is the most popular and fortunate kind of company after all." said Persona Nii-chan

"Okay Okay so, Do you get it? Yoru was inlove with Mikan but he thought she was using him for a replacement of Haruto." Yori explained to them for me

"So I`ve been killed for that reason? Kami-sama, I STILL NEED A LIFE!" Haruto shouted

"Okay so Lets go out before the time window closes and we`ll be stuck here forever." I told them as I went out

They all followed...

Hmmm, Natsume hasn`t said anything

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hospital room<strong>

"Phew...Oh and.." Mikan looked at the clock.

"Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Ruka & Natsume..Its only 2:00...ready for a.. concert?" Mikan grinned

"Since Yori is here...Im gonna make use of him." she had an ever wider grin here

"N-Nooo! Mikan!" he shouted

"C`mon, You`re an expert at singing." said Mikan

"Compared to what?" he said

"Compared to an old Grandpa.." she giggled Everyone started laughing

"Just once!" I told him.

"Fine.." he replied

"Ahhhh..Its so nice putting my feelings into a song!" Mikan said

She turned to Yoru

"After All...All I wanted was Every thing you`re not! Yoru..." I giggled

"You`re mean, selfish, all those bad things...so, I`ll take whatever it is as long as its everything you`re not." Mikan grinned her foolish grin

"I used to sing to your twisted symphony when you played with your band..But..." Mikan started laughing

"I can finally breathe..." she continued while smiling as the wind blew her hair to the side..

That was what Yoru loved about her the most, that beauty inside her, no...

That, beauty which was both inside her heart and her outside appearance

"..." Yoru said nothing and left, regretting what he did so much...but still a bit angry at Mikan...

"Well..then..Since everything has ended...How about we party a bit...?" Mikan said

"Uhh...well there is..still time until the festival starts...So we`re not late..." said Ruka

"Then lets start the party..." Mikan grinned

"..." No one said anything

"...After I change that is!" Mikan said while showing a peace sign as Mikan went to the changing room and changed as quickly as ever.

"But then..How about Haruto?" said Sumire

Mikan raised one eye-brow

And then grinned

"He went of course..." Mikan replied to all of them

"...Mikan...Theres alot of things you didn`t tell me..." said Natsume giving a killer aura

"Kyaaaaa!" said Mikan

"Hurry People! I finished changing so get the party starting before someone gets hurt!" Mikan shouted at them as she ran away and people chased after the couple.

And they all laughed...

"That`s our Mikan..." said Tsubasa

"Well...It`s her command...LETS START THIS PARTAY!" said Koko xD

* * *

><p><strong>Weeehhhh!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah yeah dont say anything...This isn`t the ending! Next chapter will be da last..<strong>  
><strong>Shud I make a season 2?<strong>  
><strong>:P But it`d probably be months before I make it but...Just asking [:<strong>  
><strong>Sooo..YES!<strong>  
><strong>Next chapter ppl will be singing about their feelings...<strong>  
><strong>and for side stories...Figure it out yourself when it comes out! :P uhhhhh...?...<strong>  
><strong>BIE..<strong>


	10. WTH Just a damn note?

WTH JUST A DAMN NOTE? lOl...

Umm..Im not gonna update for some weeks or maybe 1 month...

but i promise when i update this story i will release 2 or 3 chapters or maybe even 4..

SO THATS IT! Thankyou to the people who review and suscribed and also faved this story [:

And I re-did chapter 10,

But im not gonna post it yet...

Since some people didn`t understand a thing, SO SORRY!  
>:P<p>

but thanks to everyone [:

P.S. Tiny note huh?

P.S.S Hope ur not angry

P.S.S.S Love ya guys

P.S.S.S.S Peaunt butter is good [:

P.S.S.S.S.S Yay Im going to Canda on FRIDAY!


End file.
